Dust, Bones, and Burns
by izzygirlxp
Summary: Spike and Angel have a talk just as Spike is ready to kill himself [WARNING: VERY SAD, YOU WILL NEED TISSUES!]


It was almost 2 am. The darkened dawn of the new day hovered over the City of Angels, the mix of black and dark blue clouds covered over the sky as the new day readied it's welcome of the burning red sun in only a few minutes possibly. The Los Angeles Cemetary was quiet as the dead itself laying in it, the crypts and graves had a mossy covered on the sides and the grass and dirt were covered in due and mist. A long cross like cement grave lay dry with mossy sides... And a still body laying apon it. A quiet familiar body in fact. The thin yet muscular pale figure with planteium bleach blonde hair messly gelled back lay still and quietly with sunken closed eyes. His arms lay limp on the sides of the cross as his feet barely reach the ground off the bottom of it. Spike the Souled Vampire lay ontop of the cross, not minding the dawn rising from the pits of the sky, not minding the hard stale cross he was laying on, not even minding the little red finch that was hopping around his chest, right over his unbeating heart.   
  
" Why do you do that? It doesn't beat. So it doesn't scare you away with the vibrations. But it doesn't make my body warm, so I must be cold..." Spike muttered to the little bird as he kept his eyes closed. He hasn't slept in days, hasn't eaten, rarely even went outside his little basement appartment. Every since.... Ever since that one day a few weeks ago he went to Rome to vist his love Buffy Summers. He found her in the Graveyard, patrolling like usual. They stared at each other for a few seconds, quietly, stilly, just basking in each others memories. They quickly ran into each others embrace after that. They kissed passionatly for a while before he just held her like the night before he died saving the world. Just leaning on a grave he held her and told her he loved her and never wanted to leave her side again. Buffy told him the same and got up and kissed him again, her body blocking his. Then he tasted it. The warm familiar taste of a metalic tasting fluid. Blood. Slayer Blood. It was too late for him to react after he tasted it. When they broke apart the look on her face was that of the look of a dead slayer, a long sharp branch that had been ripped off a tree was shoved into her gut from behind. A tall dark Vampire stood above her, part of the branch in his hand still, a large smirk plastered on his face. Spike just used a swift motion of his hand and completely ripped off the vampires head. Sending a pile of dust and bones tumbleing to the soft ground beneath him. He looked over at his fallen beauty, his love, laying limp on the ground, bleeding. All Spike could remember after that was him carrying her to her house where Dawn and Giles and some of the others were staying. Her body laying on the couch. Dawn crying into his chest after hearing that her older sister had died, and there was no way to bring her back since it wasn't a supernatural death. Spike just stared at the body. And left. Dawn said she would come back to see him. But Spike knew he wouldn't be there anymore. All he'd be is a large pile of dust and bone apon a scortched grave. Spike opened his eyes again, blinking them once and letting a small stream of tears flow down his face. He closed them again and quickly whipped his tears on the sleeve of his duster. His quick movements scareing the little Finch off.   
  
" Why does everyone leave me?" He croaked in a whisper and closed his eyes again trying to imagine Buffy being back with him in a perfect life.  
  
" Spike? Is that you?" Called a deep voice from a few yards away, Spike already knew the voice so he didn't have to open his eyes.  
  
" What do you want Angel?" He asked bitterly.  
  
" Nothing. Just doing a bit of patroling, hard day at Wolfram & Hart, I need to kill something other then a Lawyer." Angel said smirking taking a few steps closer towards him. " Man Spike, you look like shit."  
  
" Feel worse." He muttered openening his eyes a bit.  
  
" We haven't seen you around W&H, thought you were gonna come by and give artifacts you found before you went to Rome while you where browzeing Italy." Angel said taking a few more steps and sat on a tombstone a few feet away from Spike's own cross like grave. " I know.... About Buffy."  
  
" Don't-Don't say her name...." Spike said turning his head away from him.  
  
" Spike, snap out of it. As much as I hate you, I hate to see you like this. It's not worth it. I never went though this when Cordellia-"   
  
" I'm not you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm not you. I'm not a Champion. I let her die. I could have sensed the vampire, smelled him, heard him. Did something. But I didn't. Everyone says we're the souled vampires, we're the Champions. One of us will become human. Not me. I don't want it to be me. I don't deserive it, I don't want it, I don't want anything to do with the Shanshu or Slayers, or any of this anymore."  
  
" You don't have to kill youself over this Spike."  
  
" Yes I do. It's the only way I can be with her as long as my soul doesn't take the detiore to hell. Think it's pretty smart about the right path though. Speak'n of that you better be mov'n on to the shadows Peaches, think the sun's coming up." Spike said looking over the building tops seeing the thin red line of the sun coming up over the buildings. " Thanks for whatever there is for me thank you for Liam, would have left a note or something but that's a bit over dramitic. Just tell the others I got staked by a vampire or something if they ask where I've been or what happened. Oh and one more thing. Take care of Dawn for me if she comes by?" Spike said looking over at Angel.  
  
" Yeah Spike.... Can't really think of anything to say, always thought you being dead would be the greatest thing to ever happen, but.... not really is right now." Angel said standing up and started to walk in the direction of a crypt's shadow. " Rest in Peace William." He mumbled as he walked into the safty of the crypt as the sunbeams started to move across the graveyard not really wanting to watch the defeate of his Grandchilde.  
  
" See ya Liam." Spike said as he closed his eyes for possibly the last time. " Wait for me Buffy." Spike said and fell silent as the sun flew over his grave and body....  
  
And then. There was only dust. Bones. And a burned cross.  
  
Nothing more. 


End file.
